Sway
by hannaby
Summary: Troy is determined to show Gabriella that she can not only dance, but that she could sway. - Troyella oneshot.


**Disclaimer; **I own nothing, but the plot.

**Rated; **K+

-

**Sway****  
**By: _-j'adore la hannah._

_-_

Their fingers rapidly laced as if they fit like a jigsaw puzzle, and Gabriella felt Troy spin her in a fluid movement. He slid about with her professionally, his grip fitting perfectly around her. Suddenly, her breathing grew short and her surroundings got hot, causing her to stiffen up.

Troy stopped. His expressions were confused and his eyebrow furrowed attractively, "D-Did I do something wrong? Did I make you feel weird or anything?"

She shook her head, "No, no. Don't be silly. I just .."

His face smoothed out, waiting for an answer.

"Oh god, I can't even say it." Her eyes closed and she glanced away, partially embarrassed by her ridiculous reason. He still smiles at her, and she melted when his lips press to her cheek, "Aw, baby, you can tell me. I won't make fun - promise."

She gulped, and looked into his eyes, "I can't dance, Troy."

Her hand slipped from his slowly, having him heave out a breath. Their eyes locked for a moment and she blushed a deep red, so he shook his head at this, pulling her body close to his anyway, "You're kidding me. You're already a triple threat - singing, acting, kissing in the most amazing way possible." He winked at the last part and she lightly slapped his broad shoulder.

Those bright blue eyes pierced down at her while his fingers raced through her dark brown locks, "You can't tell me that you don't know how to dance."

"I, Gabriella Montez, cannot tango, shake, waltz, or two-step, Bolton." Her neon pink lips curved to a smirk, "It's one of those things I've never tried to do, much like how I've never tried to attempt anything close to getting up on stage for church choir, or mixing water to a sulfuric acid."

Troy's nose quickly wrinkled, "That made no sense to me at all," He said, with humor and a grin cracking through his lips, "And, well, I don't see why you won't give it a shot now. It's not so hard."

She sighed, "Says you! I'm so clumsy. I'm scared to hurt you or something." Gabriella felt Troy's mouth against hers for a second and sensed his grin beaming down at her afterwards, "Like you could ever hurt me by dancing, Brie. It's a request from your wonderful boyfriend that you do so."

Her chestnut browns lit up at his soothing words and she rested her head against his comforting chest. A hum fell into her ears and she melted at his sweet voice, not wanting to shift an inch.

Carefully, he moved back and forth - side to side, thinking he could get her to dance without knowing. He had not wanted to let go either, since this was one of the most pleasurable positions they'd been in for weeks in time. Troy sang to what was heaven in Gabriella's mind, "Take my hand, I'll take the lead; and every turn, we'll be safe with me. Don't be afraid - afraid to fall .. you know I'll catch you through it all .."

The brunette muttered to him, not letting go, "You can lead," she continued, "And you better not let me fall."

Troy chuckled, finding her awfully cute at the moment. His lips made contact with the top of her head and stayed there for a mere minute, taking in her scent, "Now why would I do that, beautiful? It's not like I'd drop you during a song."

"You never know, you could!" She shot back in a cleverly adorable manner, "Besides that, I think you love me too much to have me fall." Gabriella smooched her way up bit by bit until she was collided with his lips.

Troy broke into a whimper when their mouths separated and buried his face into her neck, "We haven't had a nice time in a while. I'm glad we get some time together."

Gabriella gestured in agreement, "Yeah, I know. I love this."

His feet were traveling around, she was aware. But she honestly had no idea what he was doing. She had just gone with the flow, too. He glanced down and saw that both of their feet were moving together in perfect motion. Smirking to himself, Troy murmured, "Hey look, you're dancing." With another spin from him, their dance picked up speed.

He took into thought that she had ceased gliding to look down at her blue ballet flats, "Are not?!"

"Are too?!" In a joking way, he mocked as she glared, "You liar, was I seriously?"

The athlete simply nodded, his cerulean orbs practically shining below to her, "I told you that you could. You never listen to me."

"We were just moving around a while! How could that possibly be something as difficult as dancing?" Her eyes narrowed while he placed butterfly kisses down her jaw.

"You're just that good, Brie. Now you can actually do it and know that you are. And it wasn't just moving around a while; I call it a sway."

"Sway?"

He nodded again, a smile splashing over her features, "That's cool. Let's do it again! I'm sure it'll be oodles of fun _swaying_." She used the quotation marks with her hands.

Troy silently chortled once more, "How could I refuse to that?"

With a worried glance drawing on her profile, she spoke, "And I must warn you, I might step on your toes."

"Ouch .." He laughed to her before kissing his girlfriend's forehead softly and turning to start the music, "Can I have this dance?"

A giggle past her lips as their fingers intertwined and his hand made connection to her waist, "Of course."

-


End file.
